Umbrella
by make-each-day-count
Summary: A one-shot involving Lily, James, a red umbrella, and Sirius' large mouth. Read and review please :


**A/N: Couldn't get this out of my head after seeing a piece of fanart. Turned out differently, hope you like it still. Let me know what you think in a review, lovely people! :)**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the lovely JK Rowling :)**

* * *

"Oh, Lily, come on. It's been seven years. Just say it!"

"No, Black! I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about!"

"Come off it, Evans. I thought we were _friends_." Sirius hissed, taking a sip of his firewhiskey and leaning across the table toward me until our noses were practically touching.

"We are friends, Black!" I said, pushing my chair back in order to get some space between our incredibly close faces.

"Then why won't you just tell me that you fancy him?"

"I- err-" I stuttered, trying to keep the blush from creeping up my face and scrambling for a quick response.

"Oh Merlin. You really do. You actually fancy him." Sirius said, staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Well… yeah. I do." I muttered under my breath, hoping Sirius wouldn't hear me.

But oh Merlin, he definitely heard me. Jumping up from the table, Sirius pounded his fist in the air before yelling, "Yes!"

All eyes in the pub turned to Sirius, including a pair of hazel eyes that I could never get enough of.

James Potter. The boy I had finally admitted to fancying just a moment ago.

"Sirius!" I growled angrily, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down in his seat. The noise level of the Three Broomsticks slowly rose again, and I sighed in relief.

"Sirius, you can't tell him! You have to promise you won't!" I cried desperately, already regretting the fact I had told him my biggest secret.

"What? He's my best mate!" Sirius cried, looking at me incredulously.

"I'm your mate, too! Please Sirius!" I said, praying he would oblige.

Sirius looked at me for a moment and slowly said, "Fine. But if you don't tell him before we leave Hogwarts, I will."

I had only come to terms with my feelings for James this year, and he had stopped showing interest in me. In fact, he had a girlfriend now, one of my dorm mates, Emmaline Vance. The slag. Well, she was actually a nice girl, but I was selfish and wanted James to be _my _boyfriend. I'm a terrible bird, I know.

"Lily? Stop zoning out! Why don't you tell him now and just get it over with? He's right over there! That leaves more time for you two to snog, yeah?"

"He's here with his girlfriend, Sirius! I can't just go over and say, 'Hullo James, I just wanted to tell you I'm actually in love with you. Would you like to snog?'" I said, waving my arms in the air dramatically.

Sirius gaped at me, and said nothing for a good minute. When the silence got too uncomfortable, I practically screamed, "Merlin, what is the matter with you?"

"You said you're in love with him."

Oh bugger. He wasn't supposed to know that. I tried to pretend like I had no idea what he was referring to.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did! Just now!"

"I don't think I said that!"

"Evans, knock it off! You just said it!"

Tired of my charade, I looked down at my hands in my lap before whispering quietly, "It doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the same way about me, anymore."

"Evans-" Sirius started, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I'm going to head back to the castle now, Sirius. I don't feel that hot." I said calmly, turning around to see James and Emmaline looking very happy together, and laughing. I slowly picked up my bag, let Sirius give me a ferocious hug goodbye, and slipped out the door. The clouds outside were dark and gloomy, and a storm would soon arrive.

Walking back to the castle slowly, the rain started to pour angrily, and students ran back to the school, sopping wet. Deciding it was better to be alone, I took a seat by the Black Lake and allowed myself to get soaking wet. The rain calmed me, and I didn't really mind the cold from the raindrops.

Of course when I had finally fallen in love with James Potter, he had fallen for someone else. I had six years to accept a date with him, and when I had decided to finally accept, he had moved on.

Merlin, I was stupid.

Hearing thunder, I got up from my spot near the lake. I had no idea how long I had been sitting there. I walked slowly back to Hogwarts, letting myself get soaked to the bone. I heard a faint whooshing noise above me, and blamed it on the harsh wind whipping around. I pulled my hood up as I began to shiver, and heard the rain droplets hit the material covering my head.

When I had walked a bit more, I heard the whooshing noise again, and the faint pounding on my ears ceased. I no longer felt the rain hitting my body, but still saw it falling all around me. Looking up to investigate why I was suddenly invincible to the rain, I found myself staring at the beaming face of James Potter.

He was sitting on his broomstick, holding a red umbrella over my head. The crooked grin on his face made me want to snog him senseless, and his glasses were covered with rain drops. Like me, he was soaked.

I smiled at him, and pulled my bag higher up on my shoulder. His grin widened, and he broke the silence.

"I had a feeling you would be out here."

I blushed, and hoped it would go unnoticed by James before I replied, "You know me too well."

His face softened, and I quickly asked, "Why are you out here?"

He landed his broom and stood in front of me, holding the umbrella over us.

"I was looking for you."

My heartbeat quickened, and I tried not to let my surprise show in my expression. "Why would you want to look for me?"

"Because I needed to talk to you, Lily."

"What for? Where's Emmaline?" I asked, trying not to let my jealousy show, but ultimately failed.

"Jealously looks good on you, Lil. She broke up with me."

The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering around crazily and I tried not to get my hopes up.

"Mind if I ask why?"

"No, I don't mind. You're the reason she ended it." He said, as if we were discussing something as casual as the rainy weather around us.

"What?" I asked, eyes wide.

"She said, and I quote, 'James, you keep looking over at Lily Evans. You always talk about her, and constantly stare. Aren't you over her?'" James said, in his best impression of a feminine voice, and I giggled before he continued, "I told her no, I would never be over you. Then she threw a fit and ended it. Things were over before they even started. It's always been you, Lily."

I was now struggling not to just tackle him and snog him into the next century before he went on, "And then Sirius told me something interesting…"

I froze. That git. He promised.

"Merlin, he is such a prat." I said, breathily, noticing James was inching his face closer to mine.

"Would it make him less of a prat if I told you that I loved you too?" He said, not bothering to wait for an answer as his lips captured mine.

After breaking the incredible kiss and leaning my forehead against his, I whispered, "He's most definitely still a prat."

Then I kissed James again, mentally thanking Merlin that Sirius was incapable of keeping a secret.

* * *

A/N: One of my lovely reviewers suggested I post the link to the piece of fan art that inspired me, but fanfiction wouldn't cooperate, but if you google James and Lily fan art umbrella, it's the first result :)

I searched for the artist, but couldn't find whoever it was, so props to you, mystery drawer, you have incredible talent! Thanks for all reviews and favorites, For the Love of Quidditch will be updated soon! :)

~make-each-day-count~


End file.
